sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Monica the Raccoon
Biography Born and raised in Chun-Nan and lived with her father until she was 10 due to the abuse that she received from him. After her fathers death, she was raised by the the monks and villagers of Chun-Nan while also training at a Vihara. Wanting her to see things other than CHun-Nan, the Monks released her into the world instead of staying secluded and isolated. She had trouble communicating with others in the modern world, but she soon adjusted to it and made friends while doing so. Appearance A gray furred raccoon with a black mask, white muzzle and white furred stomach. Her right eye is golden yellow as for her left eye is mist gray due to her abuse. Very short (tiny, very smol) compared to her friends, taking the petite but built body type for training in martial arts. Also inheriting black wavy hair. Commonly, she wears a red long sleeved shirt with a short black skirt, black leggings and converse like shoes. In combat of training, she wears a Chinese Gi like dress with white leggings and black slide on slippers for the tradition of martial arts. Personality A very reserved, quiet in public and alone. Tends to stay quiet at social events or places and prefers to stay around those who she is familiar with. She doesn't hate crowded areas as long she can move freely to her capability. If feeling if not getting enough attention, she will unintentionally stick to the closest person tshe is familiar with until she is given notice. Her PDA level is very low, as for her purity level is very high. As for being raised by Buddhas, she tends to do good things for anyone and for no reason. Abilities Monica has been trained with multiple weapons, but she finds them distracting and prefers a hands-on fight. Chi Moves/Powers 風暴肆虐/Fēngbào sìnüè(Raging Storm): Sending her opponent in the air, she flies above them bombarding them with a series of kicks mimicking rain coming down from a hard storm. 聚焦表/Jùjiāo biǎo(Focused Form): Not an attack move, but a state above her normal state that can only be reached by meditating and controlling her chi 火焰拳/Huǒyàn quán(Flaming Fists): Controlling her Chi energy to her fists, she ca create flammable energy that by simply touching a person can burn them. 嚇壞的/Xià huài de(Thunderstruck): Creating a diversion by clapping her hands loudly which echos through the area, this distracts the person and letting her attack them while off guard. Relationships Miari the Raccoon (Mother) Gon the Raccoon (Father) Wren the Chipmunk (Friend) Rubi the Hedgehog (Friend) Rusty the Porcupine (long time lover) Mira the Hawk (Neutral companion) Topaz the Lynx (Neutral companion) Gon the Raccoon As soon Miari passed away when Monica was 4 years old, he quickly turned into a deep depression that was also controlled by his anger issues. His aggressiveness made him unsocial and unlucky by default. The anger of wanting to be social was put out on Monica resulting in giving her a black eye, which broke a layer of her eye, turning it gray. As she turned 10, the village officials took action by charging Gon for child abuse and have persecuted him. He later died of an heart attack in his cell. Wren the Chipmunk Monica had saved Wren from a gang while exploring the modern world. As an reward, Wren gave Monica her hospitality to her and her parents home. Wren's father is a well known inventor, scientist and owner of Alseworth Corporation, which gives Monica opportunities to be a test monkey for his personal inventions for exercising and training. Monica and Wren do go on explorations to find materials for inventions and such. Rubi the Hedgehog Being Dynia's friend, Rubi has popped up around her house to see her inventions. Her and Monica grew closer, which she helps with learning the modern world. Rusty the Porcupine Both have different personalities, but get along very well. Monica is always there to calm Rusty down when needed, as for him, he is very protective since she doesn't like conflict. Both enjoy spending time with each other as much as they can, both together are powerful duo! (This isn't my character, but they were both pair together in 2012-2013. This character belongs to 40DagreezKelvin.) Trivia * She has a loose influence of the Chinese culture and the Buddhist religion. * She was a malnutritioned child due to her father not feeding her properly, thus affecting her height. * It is almost impossible for her to hold a grudge; She may show anger and frustration, but always ends up forgiving maybe apologizing for no reason. * Monica is solely based on the well known performer, FKA twigs (Talilah Bennett), which is where Monica's love for dancing does come in. * She does enjoy dancing in the vouging style, but only a handful of people know. Theme Japanese The one song that solely fits Monica wanting peace with all would be The Girl In Byakkoya by Susumu Hirasawa. The song show pure, untouched hope for her mindset and actions. "In a form of a shimmer, you chase the girl who points the way. Then you find a nameless and nostalgic field on a hill." https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yx9RgTiIKDE This is the Vocaloid cover of the song which is really cute and adorable! https://youtu.be/X-m9ygXdieo A song that fits her pureness and personality would be Wings of Gold by Akira Senju. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7OSDTg37pms Gallery Monica the raccoon(quick sketch).png|The first version Monica 2012-2013 by Metalman88 Monica!.jpg|An updated version of Monica in casual attire and a Chinese Gi 20160802 095815 (1).jpg|Wren and Monica 2012_08_15_19_46_48_843.jpg|The 2nd updated version I made in 2012-2013 Rustica.jpg|Rusty x Monica done by 40DagreezKelvin 20161108 192102.jpg|"Gentle Raccoon" 20161108_201529.jpg|Rusty's least favorite way of dealing with people 20170225_125803.png|Color photo of Monica! 37161042_440928736375150_3806361950867161088_o.jpg|Recent drawing of Monica as of August 2018 __FORCETOC__ Category:Raccoons Category:Females